Le Jeu de la Vie
by lord yuuri
Summary: Spades. Clubs. Hearts. Diamonds. Play your cards right, and perhaps you will win. Nothing is truly as it seems to be. In this realm where magic is prevalent and desire is strong, all can be a trick, and Moon can only hope that no one falls for it. But the cards are down, the bets are placed. The Kings, Queens, and Jacks are all players, for life is a game, is it not? - Cardverse!AU


**hello. i don't normally place author notes in the beginning of the story, but there is something that need to be addressed to minimize any confusion: the titles of "king" and "queen" in this story are not defined by gender. it's more political in nature, hence why some of the kings mentioned are female and some queens are male.**

 **aight. that's all that needed to be mentioned for now. i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **chapter 1: commencement**

 _Step into the halls of the Palace of Spades and be whisked away to a destructive time._

 _There are paintings that line the halls. Large, detailed paintings that tell the story of the past, of what is now long gone. Forgotten to the people, repressed and ignored by those of nobility, the tale of the Kingdom of Suits._

 _The grandiose kingdom, a crumbling beginning – the Suits Kingdom is why all inhabitants of the current four kingdoms are here today. The Kingdom of Suits was never designed to live forever, no matter how much it grasped onto strings and threads. Being a large kingdom meant poor communication and thus made ruling difficult. Prosperity. Peace. Harmony. All were concepts that the kingdom was never blessed with. The paintings show the chaos and the turmoil that plagued the kingdom through wild, erratic strokes. Through the detail of pained faces and crooked smiles. Through the dark and sullen colors._

 _The Royal Court was riddled with people whose greed and sinful words dripped from their tongues like venom. Slowly killing, slowly torturing. A painful and unforgiving death. Twists and turns – who you could trust and who you couldn't were lines that were forever blurred._

 _The kingdom's fate was unfortunate._

 _The kingdom's fate was inevitable._

 _Soon, the King of Suits was executed. The Queen's fate remains unknown, but the kingdom believed that she died as well. Their deaths were cause for celebration, though nothing was solved until four prominent magic users stepped into the light. Magic was not a foreign concept, and those who wielded magic lived comfortably along those who did not._

 _Each user of magic represented the different ideals that were prevalent amongst the people. To bring about true peace, the Suits Kingdom was divided into four kingdoms, led by each magic user._

 _The final painting shows mysterious figures hovering over the split lands – the current kingdoms: Hearts, Spades, Clubs, and Diamonds. The last artwork is almost magical, and it speaks of the bright future that the people now had._

 _The King of Spades stands before the paintings. She stands there and she remembers. She acknowledges the past, the present, and the future. She acknowledges what time brings forth, what time takes away._

 _She acknowledges that history repeats itself. She acknowledges that things will change._

 _What she refuses to acknowledge is the possibility of a change that will drag them all to their downfall._

* * *

"Moon, you're leaving this early?!"

The Queen of Spades, Sun, flew down the marble stairs. His feet never seemed to touch the ground; if Moon knew better, she would have sworn that Sun was using elemental magic to run on the air (maybe he was? One never knows with him). Sun had always been so light and full of energy, even when the time of day dictated that people should still be in the bed. He was still in his undergarments, and Moon was thankful that none of the maids were awake right now. Screaming was never a pleasant thing to hear in the wee hours of the morning.

"Keep your voice down, Sun," Moon replied, her facial features showing no sign of being fazed as the Queen skidded to a stop right in front of her. An unusually strong gust of wind confirmed her earlier suspicions. She adjusted her cloak – deep blue and satin, with designs of clocks sewn on the border – and gave Sun a small frown. He took the hint, lowering his voice and smiling apologetically.

"Sorry, my King. I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Trust me, I normally wouldn't be up this early, but business calls my name."

"And what may that business be, hmm?" Sun raised his eyebrows and smiled slyly. As the Queen of Spades, his King's business _was_ his business, and he wouldn't allow Moon to slip away without informing him of a single thing.

"I am going to visit the Kingdom of Hearts today. Specifically, the King of Hearts."

"Oh." Sun tilted his head. The information was not disappointing, but a bit surprising. Of course, it wasn't as though Moon wasn't allowed to go to the Kingdom of Hearts, but whatever business that needed to be done there could be left for Sun to handle. After all, that is one of the duties a Queen must do.

(Of course, doing said duties _well_ was an entirely different story...)

Moon noticed his look and held his hand. Like his namesake, he radiated warmth. "It's not much, my Queen – I'm just going to talk with the King about some things that I want his opinion on. It's nothing to worry about. And besides, you have your own business to attend to, do you not?"

Sun crossed his arms and chuckled. "I know, I know. Queen Hau is visiting the kingdom today. It's so nice spending time with him, though it is such a shame that I can't visit him in his own kingdom. Is the King of Clubs truly that distrustful of me? He barely knows me!"

"I know, Sun." Moon pulled Sun into a friendly hug. She patted his back, and was glad when Sun returned the gesture. "I'll figure out what problem the King of Clubs has, okay?"

Sun pulled away from the hug and grinned largely. His smile was like the early sun rising, marking the start of a beautiful day, and Moon once again felt grateful that her Queen was someone as uplifting as Sun. She may be the light of the moon in the starless night, but Sun is the one that warms hearts and souls. She wished she had that same optimism that he had.

"I'll be back later in the day. You should go back to our bedchambers and get some rest. I don't think Hau would like it if you fell asleep while he visited."

Sun chuckled and nodded. He gave Moon one last hug, reminded her to always stay safe, and saw her off. When her long white hair was no longer in sight and the sound of footsteps could no longer be heard, Sun frowned. He has known his King long enough to know when something bothers her, and it leaves a harsh feeling in his chest when he knows that there is something she is not telling him.

The sun started to peek through the curtains. The maids and butlers will be up soon, ready to reign in a new day. He figured he can get in another hour or two of sleep, so he turned around, letting the weirdness in his heart die out.

* * *

 _Click. Clack._

Moon walked down the Palace of Hearts's main corridor, accompanied by Royal Guards both to her left and her right. Her footsteps resonated through the halls, and she was sure that the King of Hearts was already aware of her presence. He was perceptive in that manner, a trait befitting of a king.

The grandeur of the palace has always been breathtaking to Moon. Red and pink silk ribbons hung from the ceilings, an elegant sight as it complemented the sparkling granite columns. The palace was exquisite, and Moon would venture to say that it was even more exquisite than the Palace of Diamonds. She could feel the love that was put into the building of this palace.

They began the climb up the spiral staircase, passing the artwork of the current King, Queen, and Jack of Hearts. Past Kings and Queens were also on display, in addition to the various paintings of the citizens. The King and Queen truly care for and love their people, which made sense. The Kingdom of Hearts value love above all else. Platonic, sexual, unconditional - all love is acknowledged and praised, with the exception of love that is destructive to one's self and/or others.

Soon arriving at the top of the stairs, Moon came face-to-face with two large doors with the Kingdom of Hearts's insignia engraved on to them. The Royal Guards opened the doors for her and she thanked them as she made her way inside. Her eyes always noticed the banner that was hung proudly in the throne room, displaying the Hearts Kingdom's motto surrounded by Alomomola:

" _True strength lies within love."_

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Moon! It has been far too long."

That loud and welcoming voice was music to Moon's ears. Moon smiled warmly as her eyes fell upon the figure sitting upon the throne.

The King of Hearts returned her smile. He immediately stood and walked towards her, arms extended out, exuding overwhelming friendliness. As usual, he had no shirt on, though this time he also foregone his cape, this time showing off his well-built physique. If other members of royalty were to be meeting him for the first time, they would've been embarrassed and probably would've died from pure shock. For Moon, she simply shook her head. It was a sight she has expected to see often.

Moon rolled her eyes playfully, allowing herself to be enveloped in his embrace and greeting him in the typical Hearts fashion: with a quick kiss on each side of the face.

"King Kiawe, you have seen me but a week ago, have you not?"

Kiawe placed a finger on his chin, as if he is pondering what else to say. "...Ah, yes, I have…still far too long, dearest Moon."

The King of Hearts flashed a goofy, but still charming, smile to Moon, and she couldn't help but smile herself. They have been friends ever since the day the met as children, when Moon was eleven and Kiawe fourteen and newly-crowned. She was Kiawe's first ever friend, and still remains his closest and most-trusted companion. She still remembered the day she was to meet the newest King of Hearts, noting how lonely and sad he seemed to be. She wanted to take away that loneliness and replace it with happiness.

"So, Moon, what brings you here today, especially so early in the morning? Not even my Queen is awake yet."

Moon decided to delay her news for a bit longer. The dreadful feeling in her chest ached, but enjoyed the calm air. She wished to keep it that for as long as possible.

"Speaking of the Queen, Kiawe, how is she? Sun tells me less about her and more about whatever snacks she has prepared for that day, and I haven't spoken to her much since the wedding."

"Has it really been that long…? Ah, I remember our marriage as if it was yesterday. Lana shone so beautifully then. She still does."

A pleasant, dreamy glow overcame Kiawe's face, and Moon felt her own heart become warm. She both admired and envied the love Kiawe and Lana held for each other. Kings and Queens do not normally marry and, if they do, it is simply political. The marriage of the King and Queen of Hearts was the first marriage to be purely out of love, and as such, it was a joyous and historical occasion.

"But Moon," Kiawe started, and the different tone in his voice tore Moon from her own thoughts, "though I do appreciate you checking up on my lovely Lana, I know that this is not what you came for. Something troubles you – I see it in your eyes."

"Yes, Kiawe, you are right about that…" Moon sighed. "Tell me, dear friend, what do you think of the Kingdom of Spades?"

"The Kingdom of Spades? Well, I must admit that I envy their luck. It doesn't hurt to have a little bit of luck, that's why I visit there occasionally. Their Queen, Hau, is just absolutely sweet. He always makes malasadas for Lana whenever she visits him, and makes enough for Lana to bring some back to me."

Kiawe sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "I feel sad for the Queen, however. He deals with such a reckless and cold-hearted King."

Moon nodded in agreement. The Queen of Spades was, indeed, the definition of pure innocence. He was the light that blessed his people, and yet he was destined to be the Queen to Gladion, the King of Clubs.

The Kingdom of Clubs was a powerful kingdom, second only to Moon's Spades Kingdom. Their people, despite what one might think, were a hardy people. They weren't easily frightened, and their King stoked the flames of their egos often. While their abundance of luck has helped them through many a trial, the King desired more.

(Perhaps more than what can he handle.)

"Is the Kingdom of Clubs causing you trouble, Moon?" Kiawe asked. His black eyes sparkled with the kind of concern that made Moon feel guilty. She hated worrying Kiawe; she always seemed to be burdening him with her problems nowadays, and it made her feel more than bad.

"You could say that…Gladion refuses to let my Queen visit his kingdom."

"What? You must be kidding."

"I wish I was, Kiawe. Hau and Sun have a meeting planned today, and it is Hau who must come to our kingdom. Sun has never been to the Kingdom of Clubs before, so he's sorely disappointed."

Moon lowered her head, avoiding Kiawe's eyes. The Kingdom of Clubs and the Kingdom of Spades have had a tumultuous history with one another, starting shortly after the fall of the Kingdom of Suits. A dark cloud has always hung over these kingdoms, and Moon wished to let light shine through. But Gladion is trapped by the past, and without his cooperation, time cannot move forward.

"I was hoping we could fix those differences that our kingdoms have always been plagued with," she continued, "but Gladion seems only interested in gaining more power. I honestly believe he's a good King, but his heart is on a wayward path. I want to help set him on the right path before it is too late."

Kiawe wrapped his arms around Moon, pulling her into a tender hug. The smell of roses were soothing to her. "Do not fret about things that aren't under your control. Gladion will learn eventually. Whether or not he'll learn easily is dependent solely on him."

"Kiawe, I…thank you. For listening."

"Of course, Moon."

Moon stepped back a bit, only to see a smile on Kiawe's face. The boy that she used to comfort when they were kids was now a man that comforts her. A joyful warmth courses through her veins, and Kiawe's smile makes her feel as though everything will be alright.

(If only that feeling could last forever).

Kiawe grabbed Moon's hands and held them close to his chest, startling Moon. He had a child-like excitement in his eyes, which confused the King of Spades. One thing that remained the same from childhood was his wild and spontaneous actions. His grin spoke of fun and joy, and Moon wasn't sure if she should feel the same way.

"Come, my fine Moon, let us travel to the markets!"

Moon chuckled awkwardly. "Again, Kiawe? I still have plenty of pastries from the last time. Not even Sun can eat them all."

"One can never have enough pastries, my dear. That is what Mallow says. Now, onwards!"

Kiawe began to drag Moon by her hand down the steps and towards the door. Moon looked towards Kiawe's guards and she swore that she could see amusement in their eyes. How _great_.

"Kiawe, could you bring your guards along, at least? I get worried whenever you and the Queen leave without protection."

Kiawe scoffed. "Moon, the Kingdom of Hearts is the safest kingdom. I have as much trust in my people as they have in me. Now come, come, the sweets are getting cold!"

' _Damn, he's right,'_ she thought. Even the Kingdom of Spades has trouble with the occasional criminal. There would never be an instance of magic being used for evil in this kingdom.

"Stop moving so slow!" Kiawe exclaimed. Moon groaned.

"Ah, Kiawe, wait a moment, _please_ – !"

* * *

"Good afternoon, my Kings!"

"Have a pleasant day, King Kiawe and King Moon!"

"May your days be full of love and bliss, Your Majesties."

"Thank you, my kind citizen." Kiawe took a bite out of the heart-shaped cookie and instantly fell to his knees. The baker laughed sweetly at her King's antics. Moon sweatdropped and wondered how could the people of the Hearts Kingdom walk by him as if this was normal. Perhaps they have gotten used to their King acting like a baby Rowlet. Hell, if only she could get used to it, then all would be fine.

"Moon, take a bite of yours! It is so delicious!" Kiawe took another bite of the cookie and moaned, quite literally moaned, and Moon wished for the sweet release of death. There wasn't a single look of concern or confusion on the citizens' faces. Surely their respect of love does not extend to this?

"I wish Lana was here to judge you," Moon remarked, stepping a bit farther back from Kiawe. If she could find a pair of glasses, then perhaps she could disguise herself and pretend that she doesn't know this wild man-child before her.

"Ah, she's used to it."

' _How?'_ Moon thought. She took a bite of her own cookie and looked around Cœur Square, the most popular marketplace in Kiawe's kingdom. Creativity oozed from everywhere. The Kingdom of Hearts produced many artists, writers, and dancers, and Cœur Square is where those showed off the best of their talents. Music always filled the air, accompanied with graceful dancing and beautiful artwork.

Soon Kiawe regained his composure and off they went, taking the occasional moment to appreciate a piece of art or be entertained by a new and experimental form of dancing. For lack of better words, Moon found it nice. The Kingdom of Spades had its own spark of creativity, but that creativity was pretty much academic-based. The entertainment there wasn't as beautiful, as magical as it was here, in the kingdom of love and magic and dreams coming true.

As they walked past a group of girls, perhaps sixteen or seventeen years of age, Moon heard nervous giggles and quick whispers.

" _My, oh my, look at Lord Kiawe. Oh, how I wish he was mine."_

" _Oh please, surely you jest? The King would not fall for someone like you. Me, however…"_

" _You both are wrong! Horribly, terribly wrong! I am sure that, if his heart did not belong with Lady Lana, then he would be with me!"_

" _Lies, all lies!"_

It was then that Moon noticed that quite a few of the citizens, both male and female, had their gazes upon their King as they strolled down the streets. The King of Spades found it amazing how oblivious Kiawe seemed to be? How ironic, considering his stance on things like love, infatuation, and the like.

Honestly, Moon couldn't blame them for staring; after all, Kiawe was a nice-looking man, even – dare she say? – _sexy_. Even though the Kingdom of Hearts had a tendency to be hot even during the winter, no one really went shirtless like Kiawe did. The clothing he wore never did look befitting of a king – Moon doesn't recall kings wearing shorts as appropriate attire – and he never enjoyed wearing his crown. The only thing he wore that symbolized his royal status was a necklace that all Kings and Queens wore. His was a heart-shaped adornment that had a jewel that, depending on how the light hit the jewel, appeared either pink or red, representing the colors of the Kingdom of Hearts.

Granted, despite the way she sometimes _(always)_ noticed Kiawe's v-line or admired just how mature he looks now, Moon never found herself falling in love with him. She was never interested in him romantically – she was satisfied being his best friend that he could always confide to, and wouldn't want anything to ruin all that they've built together.

A loud cry of "King Kiawe, King Moon!" broke through the hustle and bustle of Cœur Square. Moon and Kiawe both turned to see the Jack of Hearts, Mallow, dashing towards them. A Royal Guard leading a Rapidash-drawn carriage was behind her. Curiosity travelled through the crowd. _Isn't that the Jack, Mallow? She seems so concerned – what troubles her so much?_

Kiawe ran to Mallow and Moon followed suit, concern on their faces. Mallow was joy itself – seldom did she have a frown on her face, nonetheless a face of fear. For her to be this distraught means that something dreadful has happened, and a rush of unpleasant emotions welled up in Moon's heart.

"I-I was told that you and King Moon went out today. I apologize for ruining your day, b-but – " Mallow turned to Moon and grabbed her hands. The green-haired woman's hands were cold and clammy even in this weather. Moon felt her heart drop to the ground.

"King Moon, I have been informed that the King of Diamonds needs your help."

Moon's eyes widened. The King of Diamonds…Acerola? It is rare for the Diamonds to require any help. "What does she need? What is wrong?"

"Acerola's Queen, Ilima, and her Jack, Mina, were visiting the museums in your kingdom when they were attacked!"

"What? By whom?" Kiawe asked.

"Witnesses say that it was by the Cloverians."

Moon felt her blood grow cold like the winter night. Cloverians, the infamous gang that hailed from the Kingdom of Clubs. Vile ruffians they were, a prime example of the darker side of the Clubs Kingdom. The Queen of Clubs has tried his hardest to find and arrest the leaders but, all has been futile, especially with the lack of help from the King.

Many questions arose in Moon's mind. What were the Cloverians even doing in the Kingdom of Spades? Could it be that they knew their Queen would be there, and intended to attack her? Moon's chest tightened. That couldn't be right. Not even the Cloverians were stupid enough to launch an attack on the palace. And besides, they targeted Queen Ilima, of all people. What did they hope to gain from that?

"Where is the Queen and the Jack now, Mallow?" Moon asked, trying to keep her voice steady. The feeling she had in chest earlier began to shake her very core.

"They are being escorted back to the Diamonds Kingdom, Your Majesty."

"Then we shall go there. I want to make sure that the Queen and Jack are okay. The Cloverians will be dealt with later." Moon looked to Kiawe. "Will you come with?"

"Of course, Moon."

Moon smiled as best as she could. "Thank you. Let us leave immediately."

* * *

"You look beautiful, Lord Sun," Lillie said, placing a hand to her chest. The Jack of Spades sighed for what seemed to be the billionth time that day. "Ahaha, so pretty!"

Sun didn't know it was possible for him to blush this deeply, but mirrors don't lie. Lillie's green eyes taking in all of his supposed beauty was a bit off-putting. Compliments were nice, but too many can drown the recipient.

"Lillie, stop it. I'm not that pretty…"

"Yes, you are, Lord Sun! Don't deny such things! You're...you're simply dashing!

Sun sighed. He felt like some doll.

"Ugh. I don't even understand why I am getting dressed up like this anyway!"

"Because the Queen of Spades is visiting today, milord!"

"I am sure he won't look this fancy. And stop with that 'lord' nonsense. We're friends, Lillie! I don't care how it looks to others – you can refer to me without a title."

Lillie blushed. "I-it's a force of habit, milord! I-I mean my Sun! I mean - oh dear."

Sun laughed. Lillie pouted.

"I am sure he _will_ look that fancy, _Sun_. Now, my Queen, could you please put your – "

A frantic knock on the door interrupted their banter. Sun and Lillie looked at each other, a look of confusion painted on their faces. Lillie opened the door, and in entered one of the servants with the Queen of Clubs in tow.

Lillie gasped. Did the Queen just get here? And, if so, why does he look so scared?

"Q-Queen Hau!" she exclaimed, placing her hands on the shaking Queen. "It is so nice to see you, but that look on your face frightens me terribly. Please, tell me what is wrong!"

Hau shook his head like a small frightened child. "Lillie, i-it's horrible! So, so, horrible. I am sorry..."n

"What? Queen Hau!"

"Queen Sun? Jack Lillie?" The Queen and the Jack turned their heads to the servant that stood before them. She fidgeted with her fingers and had trouble meeting their attentive and worried eyes.

"Yes?" Sun responded. "Go on, you may speak."

The servant cleared her throat. "The King has requested that you and Jack Lillie come to the Kingdom of Diamonds immediately. Their Queen and Jack has been attacked on Spades territory by the Cloverians."

"Cloverians!" Lillie cried. "Oh dear, oh dear, what a mess this is. Queen Sun, let us leave quickly. Miss, please set up transportation."

"Right away, Jack Lillie."

"I will come with!" Hau exclaimed. "Acerola is my friend, and I have to make sure she's okay! Besides, the Cloverians hail from my kingdom. This is all my fault..."

"It's not your fault, Queen Hau!" Sun said. He approached his fellow Queen and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'd no idea that they would do this! Please, don't burden yourself with their horrible actions."

Hau smiled. "Thank you, Queen Sun, but the Cloverians, no matter what, are members of my kingdom. I bare responsibility for all of my citizens."

"Hau..." Sun lowers his eyes. The weirdness from early burns within him again. When all is calm, he will have much to say to King Moon. The unknown looms ever-so-closer, and he will not be sheltered from it.

"We shall settle this predicament, Queen Hau," Lillie says. "Queen Sun, shall we gather our things and depart?"

Sun looked to Lillie, and Lillie nearly gasped at the fire in his eyes. Never has the Queen of Spades looked this way before, this look of anger, of disgust. She hoped that such a look would never mar his face ever again.

(But hopes and dreams are peculiar little concepts. Nothing is ever truly guaranteed; nothing is ever truly certain.)

"…Yes. We shall."

* * *

 **ah, so here was the first chapter of _le jeu de la vie_. i decided to write a pokémon cardverse!au, heavily inspired by the cardverse!au over in the hetalia fandom (but with my own and - of course - pokémon flair). i'll be posting this story both here and on ao3. ao3 is also where i'll be posting lore/reference notes, since i'm not entirely sure i can post it here (i most likely can, but i'm sure i'll get complaints, so i'll post it on ao3, where there'll be no problem).**

 **anyway, i believe this story will be within the 20-30 chapter range, if not a bit lower. i can't necessarily promise any consistent updates since i'm a college student and that's Top Priority, but i'll try my best.**

 **aight. that's all i have to say for now. lemme know what you think of this chapter; constructive feedback is appreciated. see ya around in chapter 2!**


End file.
